HGT48
"Tembak langit dan gapai bintang!" '' ''- Quinn A. Nathair HGT48 merupakan Grup Idola Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Dibentuk melalui kerjasama banyak pihak. Tampil pertama kali di Acara Akhir Tahun Hogwarts dengan waktu persiapan kurang lebih dua hari, mereka bersiap bersinar lebih terang. Sejarah Grup Idola HGT48 bermula dengan awal yang lucu, saat Quinn kecil ingin memainkan Bass Solo di panggung konser sebelum Tahun Baru namun ditolak cukup jauh karena menurut sang panitia bersangkutan: Erica, Bass Solo tanpa nyanyian cukup membosankan. Merasa bahwa hal ini benar, Quinn mencari orang lain. Awalnya dengan niat untuk membentuk sebuah Band. Namun seiring dengan bertambahnya lelucon yang ia dengar dan buat. Sebuah keputusan memulai debut HGT48. Malam, dua hari sebelum Tahun Baru. Dia mencari anggota yang lebih banyak. Memaksa kebanyakan anggota angkatannya, dan berteriak di Great Hall untuk efek yang lebih nyata. Kabar yang melayang dan bantuan orang lain membiarkan HGT48 hidup. Sembilan orang total menjadi anggota, sementara yang lainnya mendukung dalam satu cara dan lainnya. Lagu debut mereka 《Ours》 ditulis dalam jangka waktu dua hari saja. Ditulis bersama dan bantu diperbaiki oleh Fred, mereka hampir siap. Bersama dengan Profesor Katherine Jane dan Florina A. Mendenhall, masalah kostum dan tata rias segera terselesaikan. Hanya dalam dua hari, kurang lebih. Tertanggal tepat 31 Desember 2032, dua hari setelah direncanakan. Sebuah grup idola resmi terbentuk untuk pertama kalinya dalam Hogwarts, bersiap memulai debut mereka untuk memulai awal tahun pula. Penampilan Konser Tahun Baru Hogwarts Membawakan lagu pertama mereka di debut tertanggal 31 Desember 2032 ini, HGT48 tampil di depan murid-murid Hogwarts di akhir acara konser. Menjadi penanda akhir dari pesta musik yang meriah itu, kebanyakan bisa setuju bahwa ada harapan tinggi di penampilan mereka. Dan HGT48 tak mengecewakan. Meski ada beberapa kendala yang jelas menghapuskan performa sempurna secara keseluruhan, konser debut mereka bisa dibilang tergolong bagus untuk permulaan. Diterima dengan baik oleh orang-orang yang mulai mengantuk adalah pertanda bahwa semua latihan mereka yang diburu tidak sia-sia. Lagu 《Ours》 Ready, steady, can't hold us back. Ready, steady, gives us good luck. Ready, steady, never looks back. Let's get started. Ready, steady, go! This love in my heart it will burn on forever. Granting me courage, I hope it would never stop. And no matter where you are. Nothing is too far. With our everlasting hope we'll reach it. We are Hope. Right from the start, couldn't pull us apart. It just work. Nobody else ever gets me as well on this earth. Some things are better together. And that is you and me. Like the sun and the moon, all the best come in two. What would I do, without a friend like you. Thank you for being a friend. Traveled down the road and back again. I am not ashamed to say. I hope it will always stay this way. For someone like you who works hard, there'll be definitely a time where you hit a wall. You've got some troubles. We stick together and see it through. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Because you've got a friend in me. If you'll laugh, I'll laugh as well (yeah, yeah!). Round and round, it'll reach someone else again! Please let our voices reach, even when we're separated in faraway places. Go towards the direction of the sound when you're lost. We have made it here at last. In this never-ending dance! And we'll live trough this preiod of time. It's true, we'll make a better day! Just you and me. It's a magic! Believing in yourself, "if you can do that" is the trick! Magic becomes art when it has nothing to hide! Share your smile with the world! Your enemy gonna be so blown! Friendship is always a sweet responsibility! Never an opportunity! A true friend freely, advise justly, assits readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously and continue being a friend unchangeably! Let's melt it away with our freestyle! Turn it into some cool image, Wander on tops of thousand palettes. Come here, and take your time. Shining light join and pop with spice. Play again, and stuck in maze. Daydreaming, honey. Don't wake up. 'Cause here with you I can really smile! Winter, summer, spring or fall. All you have to do is call. And I'll be there. Because you've got a friend. And as the year goes by, our friendship will never die. You're gonna see, it's our destiny. Because you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. A friend indeed. Kategori:Slytherin Kategori:Gryffindor Kategori:Ravenclaw Kategori:Hufflepuff